Reasons as to NEVER give Hermione any form of sugar at all
by Goddess Cure Mystic
Summary: See why giving Hermione any way shape or form with sugar inside of it is a dangerous maneuver to everyone's health...


Reasons to NEVER give Hermione any form or sugar, **EVER**!

The Chocolate Fountain Incident during the Yule Ball [Oh, come off it Harry! I couldn't resist, sue me! (pouts) – Hermione] [Yes, and the others and I had to pay the price for Dumbledore's stupidity! You realize that Cedric is terrified of even being in the same room as you? – Harry] [Okay, so I may have gone to the extreme on that one, but it was his own fault though! – Hermione] [Hermione, the man was in the Hospital Wing for three weeks from severe shock, a mild heart attack and several broken bones! – Draco] [Well, he never should tried to take my chocolate away! (pouts angrily) – Hermione] [Draco, Harry, Daphne, Blaise, Neville, Luna, Seamus, etc.… rolls their eyes]

The Dementor attack on the train in third year…. [Ah, good times…. – Hermione] […. – Remus] [Remus how did you get this? – Harry] [I rather not talk about it…. – Remus] [You're not still afraid of being in the presence of sugar whilst Hermione is there by any chance, right? {Silence} Remus? – Harry] [Oh, yeah I remember that, I can also remember that a Patronus was never really needed because Hermione on a sugar high was terrifying enough, just like a Patronus was to a Dementor. I've never seen a Dementor scream like and float away as fast as it could possibly go at the sight Hermione with that scythe of hers out. – Neville] [I do…. – Remus, Harry, Draco, Luna, Daphne, and Blaise]

The Skirmish at Malfoy Manor… [Have I ever properly thanked you for that? – Draco] [Uh…no? – Hermione] [Well, I will now! THANK YOU! (screams) – Draco] [What did happen there anyway? – Blaise] [Well…it's like this. We were caught by Snatchers and taken to the Manor, with the crazy bitch Bellatrix (no offence Draco.) {None taken Harry – Draco}, anyway, the insane witch began the torture session on Hermione here, and well. Since to put more bluntly, Dobby was a former Malfoy elf therefore he knew exactly where she was. And the little guy had been sneaking sweets and other sugars through the other House Elves to feed to Hermione. And that was when Ragnarok descended upon the Manor. – Harry] [Dobby enjoyed himself immensely whilst providing Missy Cela with various sweets! :3 – Dobby] [Anyway, so one day the sugar had run its required course and keep in mind it was not one of those little chocolate bars, it was huge amounts of sweets that was given to her in the dungeons throughout the course of her (ah-hem!) extended stay there. Anyway, Bellatrix managed to catch her on the real day the sugar finally kicked in. And, oh boy! When we got there to bust her out, both Lucy and Bellatrix where seen huddled in a corner rocking back and forth muttering something about stuffed rabbits, blood was everywhere. Not to mention the snake with the last item was killed in the crosshairs and Voldemort himself was suspending on the chandelier unconscious with multiple bones sticking at odd angles that no human should live through – Harry] [Uh, Harry he wasn't human! Remember? The fucking idiot created EIGHT, and let me emphasis on the EIGHT part; Horcruxes! He was barely a child compared to use in magical talent from splitting his soul so many times that gives me a headache to even THINK about! – Luna] [I still can't believe the idiot made Horcruxes to begin with! (shakes head in disbelief) – Blaise] [We can! – Harry, Hermione, Draco, Theo, Neville, Luna]

Hermione being turned into a toddler by accident and Sirius giving her a cookie… [Oh, Merlin! Please, I beg of you Harry; do. Not. Bring. That. Up. EVER! – Sirius] [Oh, look at her Remus, how can you not give into something that adorable, look at how she is Remus. What does a mini chocolate Dutch cookie harm do? – Remus (Sarcasm)] [Okay, so I may have made a tiny mistake. A TINY one! – Sirius] [Tell that to your mother! She now considers Hermione to be an honorary Black due to the chaos she had caused from damnable cookie! – Remus] [Aw, shit Remus! That reminds me, mother wants to know when you were coming to have a chat yet, Hermione. – Sirius] [Uh, well, um…. – Hermione] [Didn't the Aurors get called there for disturbing the peace or something during that fiasco? – Blaise] [Too, true you are Blaise. Unfortunately…. – Harry] [It was an honest mistake! Okay! I learned my fucking lesson! – Sirius] [Sirius, Dumbledore and McGonagall and not to mention SNAPE had emphasized how much importance it was to NOT GIVE Hermione any shape or form of SUGAR. And let's not forget Remus himself had warned you about what would happen! – Harry] [….. – Sirius]

[Well, that's all the incidents I can think of…. – Harry] [Me too…. – Draco, Sirius, Remus, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, and Luna]


End file.
